


Where's My Love?

by NoisyEmmy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different University AU, Jealous Kageyama, it's complicated - Freeform, seijou third years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyEmmy/pseuds/NoisyEmmy
Summary: “So long as I’m here, you will be the strongest.”I wanted to ask him, what about when you’re not there anymore? What will I do then?Of course I didn’t ask him that, but maybe I should’ve. Maybe we wouldn’t be where we are today, just maybe.“As long as I’m here, you’ll be the strongest!!!”Maybe he felt the same way. Maybe.





	Where's My Love?

“So long as I’m here, you will be the strongest.”

Shuddering, Hinata turned his attention back to his lecture. ‘Don’t think about him now, there are more important things to worry about…’

He remembered the last time they had seen each other, laughed about the little things that had happened throughout their day - at least Hinata did. Kageyama looked as stoic as ever, even though graduation was nearing and the threat of exams loomed over their heads. Hinata should’ve seen that he was more agitated than normal, shouldn’t of asked at that time, but he had told himself over and over that there was no other time to ask, between revising for exams and volleyball practice. All the rest of the time was spent at home, sleeping or with family.

Of course they had seen each other countless times after that but it was last time they had really seen eye to eye…

“I got scouted by-” 

He shouldn’t of asked anyways. He should’ve expected him - the KING - to get scouted by a top university anyways. He was the one with the title of a prodigy; a genius in the world of volleyball. Of course his short, untalented teammate with the goal wouldn’t get scouted. That they’d get separated. 

The conditions weren’t ideal for the conversation. One blinded by envy and desire, the other in ignorance and 

Class had finished and Hinata scurried off to volleyball practice. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already there, having had no classes in the afternoon. He hadn’t recognized them when he first arrived at the university, alone and silent for once, not knowing a single person who came to this university. 

Everybody else had worked hard and gotten into better schools. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had only recognized him when the coach mentioned a short student who wanted to join the team and had Hinata come in to join practice for the day. Hinata had improved his receiving and serving in the two years they hadn’t seen him but something was missing; the will to beat his opponents was still there, but it seemed… different.

They brushed it off as nerves, not knowing him too well to be jumping to conclusions. Hinata had continued to turn up to training, enjoying it despite not officially being on the university team. Hanamaki and Matsukawa grew closer to Hinata, as did the other members of the team; Hinata opened up to them quickly, although anything asked about the setter he played with in highschool was quickly brushed off, not going into detail like he did with most things he talked about. 

Oikawa had come to visit Hanamaki and Matsukawa during the holidays and they had decided to invite Hinata as well, wanting him to feel included. They felt that despite the friendliness he had displayed to everybody, he never really connected with them the same way he did his teammates back in highschool. It wasn’t that big of a difference but they still noticed. Maybe it was because of constantly being around him. 

Who would know.

When asked, Hinata agreed quickly, almost seeming glad to have something to do. ‘It could just be because he doesn’t want to be alone?’ Hanamaki had thought, ‘He seems like the type to hate being alone.’

“Grand King?!” The nickname had stuck and Oikawa was almost relieved that Hinata hadn’t forgotten good competition. He was also smug that Hinata was still admitting that he was better than Kageyama, although he’ll never admit it to anyone.

“Yoo-hoo, Chibi-chan!” 

Oikawa had brought over beer, thinking that it would only be Maki, Matsukawa and another friend of theirs. He hadn’t thought it would be Hinata, of all people to be the friend of theirs. He had caught wind of Kageyama getting into a good university, and had assumed that Hinata had gone with him. But it was a good couple hours drive to get there; Hinata hadn’t gone with Kageyama, he was going to school here.

“So, where’s Kageyama?” Oikawa had asked later on, when Hinata had had a beer or two, clearly a bit drunk. ‘Lightweight or first time drinking…?’ They all thought the latter when asked. Hinata had frowned at the question, first trying to pretend he hadn’t heard him, but when the other two in the room also turned to him, expecting an answer, he told them.

“Out achieving his dreams.” Simple as that really. He was there, achieving his dream. While he was here, getting drunk with former rivals. 

They decided not to ask again, sensing something wrong - bitterness, envy, they weren’t sure - from that answer. Oikawa’s assumptions that Kageyama had left Hinata to achieve his dream was right. And now, Oikawa had a chance to get to know the boy who had managed to tame his kouhai. 

After that, they had all exchanged numbers and had met up multiple other times, sometimes Iwaizumi and some of their other friends tagged along. Hinata still had his times when he seemed angry and bitter about everything but Hinata never gave a straight answer whenever they asked what was wrong, so they just let him be when he was in that mood. It never lasted too long anyways.

Hinata had agreed to meet at the gate of the university, having agreed to get dinner with Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Oikawa. He was the only one with lots of afternoon classes - something that all three of them envied, not being morning people - and had just finished his last of the day and was making his way down.

He could’ve taken a bit longer, stopped to chat with a friend or something, maybe that could’ve changed how this turned out. Maybe if he had done something differently, all of this could’ve been avoided. But who was he to dictate?

“Oi, Hinata boke! Why do you keep ignoring my messages!?” Kageyama was by the gate, looking more agitated than he had remembered him looking. 

“Eh-ah…” He wasn’t expecting him to come down here. He was supposed to be up there, playing volleyball with people of way better than little Hinata because that’s clearly why he wasn’t scouted. 

“Shou-chan!” This wasn’t going to be good was it… for who he didn’t know. 

“Oikawa-san?” He turned back to Hinata, marching up to him. “Why is he here?” Demanding as ever, just like a king. 

“Why should I tell you anyways? I clearly told you I had plans today, didn’t I?” Hinata didn’t want to be stuck in this situation. Oikawa was getting closer by the second and he didn’t want this situation to blow up even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm not a very good writer but I'd like to improve, thanks! 
> 
> I'm honestly quite confused on how I want this to go, so I'll probably go back and edit later on when it isn't 3:15am...


End file.
